


A loving mother Sheep saves you from a predator, but discovers the Wolf girl is desperate to be bred... (Collaboration with EighthSpan)

by EighthSpan, ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Predator/Prey, Screenplay/Script Format, Sheep, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: It’s breeding season, and a predatory wolf girl claims you for her own. The alpha mother sheep puts a stop to it, and ensures you’re safe. After discovering the wolf will lose everything if she’s not bred, the caring sheep offers her his cum--as long as their good boy is okay with it. They pleasure him in every way he wants, and give the wolf everything she needs.
Kudos: 4





	A loving mother Sheep saves you from a predator, but discovers the Wolf girl is desperate to be bred... (Collaboration with EighthSpan)

[FF4M] [Script offer] A loving mother Sheep saves you from a predator, but discovers the Wolf girl is desperate to be bred... [Monstergirl] [Mommydom] [Fluffy hugs] [Fluffjob] [Double blowjob] [Doggy] [Creampie] [BREEDING] [Keeping you hard] [Titjob] [Cum swapping] [Good boys] [Collab w/ EighthSpan]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+. Feel free to change any details to your liking!

Summary: It’s breeding season, and a predatory wolf girl claims you for her own. The alpha mother sheep puts a stop to it, and ensures you’re safe. After discovering the wolf will lose everything if she’s not bred, the caring sheep offers her his cum--as long as their good boy is okay with it. They pleasure him in every way he wants, and give the wolf everything she needs.

\---

Characters:

Wolf: A lone wolf who has spent much of her life in the forest without a pack or territory of her own. She comes off as intense and grouchy, but this is mostly due to her loneliness and unfamiliarity with others.

Wolf image ref: https://i.imgur.com/8WeRmOL.jpg (by melon22)

Sheep: The alpha, Mother Sheep, who has cared for a large family of her kind. She has a portion of territory where sheep are free to roam and live, bordering the wolf territory. While warm and kind, she always has a hint of intimidation behind words when challenged. She is forgiving to many, which has gained her much renown with the surrounding clans--but does not deal with betrayal well.

Sheep image ref: https://i.imgur.com/ACuDRap.jpg (by Zarijawa)

Sound Effect examples:  
Forest ambiance: https://www.zapsplat.com/music/ambience-of-a-forest-wind-birds-insects-less-presence/

Forest footsteps (crunching leaves, etc): https://www.storyblocks.com/audio/stock/footsteps-walking-in-forest-debris-long-sluwz63uprk0wxwbgt.html

Clothes being removed :https://www.zapsplat.com/music/clothing-nylon-sports-shorts-movements-rough-handling/

Note: All sound effects are completely optional! Feel free to use your own, of course. Improv to your needs :)

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Background noise of a forest, footsteps, then a rustle of bushes]

Wolf: I’ve got you, prey. There’s no place left to run.

[Sfx: Tackling him to the ground]

Wolf: (Sniffs him) You smell good. What would an unclaimed male be doing out here all alone? (Giggle) It’s almost like you *want* to be caught by a fearsome predator like me. Perhaps you--(light growl) were looking to breed a strong female such as I? I can’t imagine another reason you would enter the forest during spring...

Wolf: No, don’t struggle. You’ll simply make it harder on yourself. Or should I say--you’ll only make yourself harder for me. I can see you strain against your pants.

[The wolf sniffs along his neck]

Wolf: (Kiss) I can feel you accepting them. (Kiss) My lips. (Kiss) My body...

[Sfx: Bush rustling as the Sheep emerges from the forest]

Sheep: Oh dear--what do we have here? A lone wolf, come to play?

Wolf: (Snarls) Back off, *Sheep.* This male is mine, and you’ll leave this place if you wish to leave with your wool--and flesh.

Sheep: Oh, dear wolf--don’t speak so harshly. I see an unclaimed male beneath you, and he seems to struggle, not even given the option of *choosing* to be bred. He’s helpless, the poor dear. Up you get, wolf. Leave the nice boy be.

[Sfx: The wolf gets up, and snarls]

Wolf: Do you have a death wish, Sheep? Bold of you to challenge me, a wolf, of all things.

Sheep: (Light, confident laugh) Oh, my dear, I am the Mother sheep. I have so many just aching to be at my side, and you are quite a distance from wolf territory. And while you would certainly defeat me in a contest of strength, I am far from alone. Is a lone wolf like yourself really willing to take the risk of getting injured?

[The wolf makes indignant sounds as she thinks]

Sheep: Let me just...come over here, beside him. Are you well, dear? Did this mean wolf girl hurt you? 

Sheep: I’m glad. I wouldn’t want such a lovely young man to be injured, especially one thats--(light moan)--yet unclaimed. 

Wolf: I claimed him. I saw him first.

Sheep: Claiming is not a first-come-first-serve. It seems like he loves the comfort of my fluffy wool, and almost prefers it.

Wolf: If you’re the alpha sheep, you’ve *already* been bred. Go back to your own mate.

Sheep: This is sheepgirl territory, and I may breed however much I please. I could make this cute, lovely male mine if he chose, and just look at him. As I embrace him with my loving softness, he’s mewling over his mother sheep, aren’t you, my good boy? He loves feeling my soft, beautiful tits press up against him, my wool caressing his skin...(giggle) rubbing it...

Wolf: That’s it. I’ve had enough! I’m taking him back--

Sheep: (intimidating) Ah, ah, ah--don’t you dare. Why don’t you tell your mother sheep why you’ve come so far into *her* territory.

Wolf: Wolves are stronger, sheep. (Slight, nervous hesitation) A...a predator does not ask her prey’s permission!

Sheep: My precious canine, dear, you don’t have to lie to me. 

Wolf: I--I’m not! It’s just--there...there are so few males in wolf territory...

Sheep: There you go. Good girl. Why didn’t you come out and tell us about your plight in the first place?

Wolf: I don’t want to admit weakness to a *sheep!*

Sheep: It’s not weakness, dear. It’s a need. Sheep need to be bred, as do wolves. All monsters share that need. Now, be a good girl and ask what you’ve come here to ask.

Wolf: I just--I’ve had trouble with my own kind, okay? If I don’t breed, I won’t move up in the chain. I need his cum. I need this before the season ends, or else I’m done for!

Sheep: Go on, dear. 

Wolf: Would you...please breed me, human? I just want to pounce on you and *fuck* you. It’s driving me crazy. I need it so badly.

Sheep: Well, cutie? She’s just begging for you to breed her. I must say, she does look good, begging like that...

Sheep: (pleasant laughter) He agrees, how wonderful! Such a good boy. He’s so kind. Don’t worry, I won’t leave you. I’ll be right here, helping you breed her--and me. (Giggle) Is that what you want, my good boy? Do you want to breed a needy wolf girl, and a loving, soft, mother sheep?

Wolf: He definitely wants it. Look how hard he is, staring at both of us. I want him first!

Sheep: Oh, dear, of course. But you can’t simply jump on such a precious young man, you need to nurture him. Here, I’ll just run my wool along you. Feel it brush along your cock, beneath your clothing. Do you want us to take these off?

Wolf: Oh, he wants it, all right. Let me just--(struggles)--get these pants off!

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

Wolf: All better. Fuck, that’s a nice cock. Where did you come from, human? How has a cock like this been unclaimed?

Sheep: Perhaps I wished to save the best for last. (Giggle) My, what a lovely cock you have. It feels like you’re getting even harder, when we stroke you with our softness. Feeling my fluffy wool tease you--(giggle)--while I plant loving kisses (Kiss) along my good boy’s neck, (Kiss) Chest, (Kiss) Lips... (Kiss) I love brushing my wool gently along your cock. (Giggle) The moans and whimpers I get are intoxicating...

Wolf: Your softness is fine, but what he really wants is feeling what sheeps can’t deliver. He shudders when I lightly lead my claws along his legs, thighs, stomach...(Devious giggle) Your soft touch can’t please the way I do. (Whispering) I can see your cock twitch when I lightly touch it, human. When I gently claw your neck--(sniffs)--I can smell your need.

Sheep: Do you like it when we kiss your neck? Feeling my soft lips? Feeling me gently hug you, my breasts pressing against you, warming your skin...my wool, brushing along your cock...

Wolf: Or feeling me gently nibble you, while I stroke your cock along with her? I know you like the strength of my pull, as I claim you for myself.

[For a little while, the sheep kisses his neck, and the wolf nibbles and kisses the other side while they stroke him. Both giggle with enjoyment as they do so. This may go on as long as you like, improv lines as you wish]

Sheep: Now isn’t this more pleasant, my dear canine? Do you see now what *asking* can provide, where simply taking cannot?

Wolf: I guess it has its merits. (long sniff/inhalation) His heat and scent are making me feel lightheaded...

Sheep: I can see that! Your tail is wagging with anticipation.

Wolf: (embarrassed) It--it is not! I’m just a little excited to finally taste him. I’ve waited so long to taste a cock. Especially one as nice as his.

Sheep: Don’t be embarrassed. It’s so precious to see you so excited for him. I think he likes it. Go ahead, my cute wolf. Taste him, if that’s what you want. He’s aching for it.

[The wolf takes a long, moanful sniff of his cock]

Wolf: His cock smells sooooo good...I just need to taste it.

[The wolf takes a long, sensuous lick of his cock, from base to tip]

Wolf: (moan of processing, more licks) This taste...it’s...I don’t really know how to describe it. He’s so...warm. So manly...

Sheep: The important thing, my dear, is if you’re enjoying him.

Wolf: Yes! I know it’s good. So, *so* good. Am I doing it right, though?

Sheep: Trust your instincts, dear wolf! If the both of you are feeling good, then it’s right. Watch his face. Listen to his moans. Let that be your guide.

Wolf: Instincts. I can do that...thank you, sheep.

Sheep: Don’t thank me...thank him with your actions. You’ve had to suffer through several mating seasons alone - the fire, the hunger left unfulfilled. And now you finally have a good boy of your own. So indulge - show him the hunger of a wolf!

Wolf: (Laugh) You don’t have to tell me twice! 

[You begin sucking his cock. More sucking and licking, more intense this time. Moan intermittently, continue sounds between lines and while Sheep talks]

Wolf: (with mouth full) Your cock...is delicious, human...(moan) Thank you for letting me have it...

Sheep: (happy sigh) Look at that tail go. You’re lucky, my good boy. It’s quite a treat to be on the receiving end of such raw desire. Her instincts know what to do, even if she does not. Don’t hold back your moans...she needs your sounds of pleasure to guide her.

Sheep: Would you do something for me? Place your hand atop her head. Stroke her...gently. Yes...very good. Now, bring your fingers behind her wolf ears...and softly scratch behind them.

Wolf: (excited, surprised squeal of pleasure with mouth full, then satisfied moan)

Sheep: (laughter) Ooh! I had heard the ears were a sensitive spot for wolves, but I hadn’t pictured it was *that* strong! Did you see how her tail stood straight on end? (giggle) Very interesting...I’ll be sure to remember that.

Sheep: Oh my, but someone seems to be getting a little over-eager. My dear wolf, if you continue at this pace, you’re going to make him burst. Why don’t we slow things down a little? If you’ll allow me to join you, I can show you some ways to extend the pleasure for both of you.

Wolf: You want to suck him together? I’m...not opposed, I guess...

Sheep: Ah, but there’s much more you can do to please a man than simply sucking him.

Wolf: Like what?

Sheep: Make some room for me, and I’ll show you. (small pause to allow movement) Ah, here we go. This is a wonderful perspective, isn’t it? His cock looks even better up close.

Sheep: Ahem. Now as I was saying, we have more options than simply sucking him. We can give our lovers many different sensations. Experimenting with this, learning what we both enjoy, can bring unexpected pleasures that instinct alone would not have revealed. For example, feel my wool for a moment.

Wolf: It’s...wow, you’re really soft. Like *really* soft. Like a big pillow...

Sheep: Don’t go falling asleep on me, now! (Giggle) Now, if I were to nuzzle his cock against my wool...ah...and slowly press against him...moving up and down...

Wolf: Ooh wow, you really made him moan! Did it feel that good?

Sheep: Of course, my dear. A man’s cock deserves to be pampered with all the wonderful sensations the different parts of our bodies have to offer. You have soft fur of your own to try this with, not to mention a lovely tail. Why not give it a try later?

Wolf: Um...yeah. Maybe I will!

Sheep: Excellent! I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. But, back to the matter at hand...literally, I suppose. Go ahead and place your hands on his cock...wrap one around the base...and one here, near the middle.

Wolf: Like this?

Sheep: Yes. Good girl. Now stroke him...slowly. Apply a little pressure as you do. Do you see how his face lights up in delight? That’s all your doing, dear wolf.

Wolf: This is...a power I did not know I had...but I like it...a lot!

Sheep: (Giggle) You have incredible power in your hands. You just need to know how to use it! Now, I think I’ll show you some of his sensitive spots. Look right here, on the underside of the tip of his cock.

Wolf: Mhm...

Sheep: Men love when you play with this spot. Observe, and then do as I do. Lean forward, and give him a long lick, up from his base...and swirl your tongue against that spot. (licking noises for a few seconds)

Wolf: Ooh, wow...his cock throbbed--(light moan)--I want...I *need* to try...(licking noises)

Sheep: Very good! You’re a quick learner. Now let’s add to that technique. Take his cock into your mouth, wrap your lips around his shaft. Good...now, while you gently suck on him, add your tongue at the same time, licking that same spot.

[The wolf gently sucks his cock, moaning as she does it]

Sheep: Excellent work, my dear wolf. Feel free to experiment on your own. Find what he reacts strongly too, and then start combining multiple sensations together. *That* is how you give a man the most exquisite pleasure you can offer. Giving him this experience will give you the greatest load you could wish for--perfect for breeding a lovely wolf such as you.

Wolf: I see...I really underestimated you. Thank you for teaching me these things. I...I do want to be bred, and I’m *dying* to feel it...

Sheep: Oh, but we’re not done yet. Let’s try one other thing before we move on, hmm? What do you say we suck him together? Seeing you so eagerly sate your appetite has been...well, I have to admit it’s made me a little hungry myself.

Wolf: Okay. How do you want to do this?

Sheep: I’ll take his cock. I want *you* to focus on his balls. (To him) How does that sound to you, my good boy? Would you like to feel the embrace of my mouth, to have it comfort your aching cock?

Wolf: I don’t think you really need to ask. Just look at his face.

Sheep: Ah, but I love hearing my partners express their desire. Does it not stir something within you? To know that you are craved?

Wolf: A prey that wishes to breed me--yes, that (moan) is something I wish for...but they usually do not feel such things. I crave it...

Sheep: (Giggle) Then answer his cravings with your own. Take his balls into your hands. Squeeze them...knead them. Be exceedingly gentle...as I finally have a taste of this magnificent cock for myself.

[The Sheep begins sucking his cock, and is more sensuous and seductive with her sounds and moans]

Sheep: Mmm...oh, you *are* delicious. How are you finding his balls, dear wolf? Are they to your liking?

Wolf: They’re soft...but surprisingly heavy. They feel full. I like playing with them. And I can tell he likes it, too. I can see his cock throbbing...

Sheep: (giggle) They feel full because they *are*, silly girl. His beautiful balls are heavy, so full of his potent seed...all for breeding you. 

Sheep: Take his balls into your mouth, darling. Suck on them. Lick them. Let him know how much you appreciate them...while I do the same to his cock.

[Both improv sucking and moaning for a while, 30 seconds or however long you wish]

Wolf: I love your balls, human...I want to take your cum from them...I want you to empty these aching, heavy balls inside of me...

Sheep: Mm, it’s been some time since I’ve tasted a cock quite like this. But I think it’s time you stopped, dear wolf. If we were to suck any longer, he would surely burst. And his first load is not meant for my mouth - it belongs in your womb. Unless you have changed your mind?

Wolf: I...I do want to taste his cum...I want to feel him pulse into my mouth. (Quieter, embarrassed) And...I’d like it if he scratched my ears while he came...but...

Sheep: (prompting her to explain) But...?

Wolf: As much as I want to taste it, I *need* your cum inside me, human. She was right - enduring the heat of a mating season alone...it’s miserable. It’s this desperate, burning, ravenous *need*...and when you can’t fulfill it, you feel like such a failure...I hate it. I hate that feeling like nothing else. 

Wolf: I need it gone. I need you to fuck it out of me! Please, human, will you breed me now?

Sheep: (giggle) It would be awfully cruel to reject such a heartfelt plea. Won’t you be a good boy and give her what she so *desperately* needs?

Wolf: Yes! Thank you! Ok, so just lie on your back, and...

Sheep: (interrupting) Hmm, I don’t think so. Not this time, anyway.

Wolf: What? Why not?

Sheep: Get on all fours, facing away from him, dear wolf.

Wolf: (angry, embarrassed) W-what?! But I’m a predator! I’m supposed to be on top of him, aren’t I?

Sheep: (giggle) Trust my expertise on this one, my dear. This position will allow him a deep penetration...and we wish to keep his cum from flowing out of you, don’t we?

Wolf: (deflating) Uh...yeah, I mean...that makes sense...

Sheep: So take my advice, then. Reach back and spread yourself open...give him a good view. Show him where you need his cock.

Sheep: (quiet, whispering to human) Goodness, look at how wet she is. Her need is dripping onto her thighs...that’s because of you, my good boy. Look how badly she *needs* you.

Wolf: (quiet, embarrassed) P--please...fuck me...

Sheep: (feigning ignorance) Hmm? What was that, dear wolf?

Wolf: I--I said, please just fuck me already! This position is so embarrassing, just give me your cock!

Sheep: (laughter) Oh dear, look how strongly she’s blushing! I think we had better stop teasing her. I think it’s time, darling. Let me settle in and hug you from behind. It’s a good position to watch...and offer some encouragement. Oh, and a bit of advice? Don’t hesitate. Take her with a single, powerful thrust. It’ll spare her some discomfort.

Sheep: (Whispering into his ear) Now give her what she needs...

[The wolf lets out a strong moan as he thrusts inside her. She feels overwhelmed for the first while]

Wolf:Ah! Ngah...fuck--*fuck!* This...this is...you are...(long moan)

Wolf: You feel so big...so full...inside of me...(moan)

Sheep: How does she feel, darling? I can only imagine how tightly her pussy must be gripping you. 

Wolf: So goooood....

Sheep: What a delicious expression she’s making...shall we make her moan a little louder? Grip her hips, my good boy. Dig your fingers in...and pull her towards you.

[He thrusts harder into her, speeding up his thrusts as well]

Wolf: (moan) Yes! That feels...incredible! Do it harder!

Sheep: (giggle) Can you feel her throwing her ass back towards you, meeting your thrusts halfway? I can tell by your moans just how good her pussy must feel, squeezing so tightly around your cock.

Wolf: I can feel your b--balls slapping against me with every thrust! (moan) This is amazing! Incredible! I’ve needed this for so long, and it’s better than I could have even imagined! (Giggle) 

Sheep: I’m glad you’re enjoying it so, dear wolf. Why not take control of the pace for a while? Being on all fours doesn’t force you into submission. Show him your desire. Show him that you can fuck *him* from this position...

Wolf: Yes--oh, it feels amazing pressing against him. Sheep, I wish I’d come here sooner... 

Wolf: (moan) Fuck! Feeling you slide in, and almost alllll the way out...I love it...

Sheep: (giggle) While she enjoys herself on your cock, might I borrow some of your attention, darling? It’s just that my breasts have been pressing into your back for a while now...perhaps you’d like to enjoy them more directly?

Sheep: (moan) Oh, thank you...mm, your hands feel so nice...play with my breasts to your heart’s content. Knead your fingers into my tits...

Wolf: (moaning) Oh, fuck...yesss...

Sheep: I’d like you to take my nipple into your mouth, darling. Would you do that for me? (moan) Oh, you are *such* a good boy...I see that our wolf wasn’t the only one listening to my lesson about licking! Your tongue feels so...mmph! So delightful...

[both Wolf and Sheep improv moans and sounds of pleasure for a little while]

Wolf: Hey...don’t slow down! You’re paying too much attention to her!

Sheep: Jealous, are we? (Giggle) But you’re right. She’s waited long enough for a worthy man to finally claim her. It’s time, my good boy. Time for you to breed her...

Wolf: Yes! Give it to me! (moaning, panting from Wolf in background)

Sheep: (Quietly, into listener’s ear) She’s in heat, darling...only your cum can extinguish the fire. Won’t you save her? Spare her from the misery of another season on her own...

[The wolf begins building to an orgasm]

Wolf: Yes...please! (Growling) Harder! Grab my hips again! Fuck me harder! (moan) I’m not some fragile human girl! Stop being so gentle and *fuck* me!

Sheep: (Whispering) She’s been craving this for years...fuck her with the primal ferocity that she deserves. (Moan into his ear) Just imagine it, darling...imagine this lithe, powerful, predator’s belly...swelling up with the life you put inside her...

Sheep: (Giggle) Let me help you a little, dear wolf. I can tell our good boy is nearing his limit...so I’ll play with this little clit of yours before that happens.

Wolf: (gasp of pleasure) S-sheep? What are you-(moan) d-doing...

Sheep: I’m going to make you cum, silly girl. If the goal is breeding, then we want to ensure that the two of you cum together, so that the contractions of your orgasm will pull his seed deeper into you.

[Strong sounds of pleasure and moans from Wolf for a little bit, getting close to an orgasm]

Wolf: (incoherent sounds of pleasure) Grah! Ungh...! P-please! Cum!

Sheep: It’s finally time, darling. Be a good boy...cum inside of her. Claim her. (whispering into his ear) *Breed* her...

[The wolf has an intense, shuddering orgasm, finally getting what she’s wanted all along. Say what comes naturally. She takes a few moments to recover, panting heavily from the pleasure]

Sheep: Good boy! Fill her up, darling. Pump all of that delicious, potent cum into her...oh, yes...empty those balls inside of her...

Wolf: So...so full...so much..(happy, satisfied sigh) Thank you, human...

Sheep: Such a good boy, breeding her just the way she needs. I’m so proud. You came so much!

Sheep: (Comforting) Oh, but feeling your balls, I can tell there’s still so much in there. You were aching for a release, weren’t you? (Whispering) Don’t worry, dear. We’ll make sure you’ll get all the relief you need. I love caring for a good boy like you, and I’m certain she is wondrously grateful for being bred...

Wolf: (Catching breath) Holy--fuck, I can feel his cum inside me, it feels--amazing. I just have to--stay like this for a second to make sure it all goes deep inside me. Oh--yes, scratch my ears... (light moan) it feels so nice...

Sheep: Rest a moment, darling. I’ll treat him while his load fulfills you. (To him) Now, I know you’re a little sensitive, but don’t worry. I’ll be gentle and caring--my softness isn’t just across my wool. Lie down here like a good boy for me.

Wolf: (Whispering) You’re insatiable, aren’t you? You want more after you fucked me? (Exhausted giggle) I’ll make sure you work once I’m done feeling your cum coat my womb.

Sheep: Just relax, and I’ll climb on and take you in. I’ll go nice and slow for you so it feels juuuust right.

[The sheep lets out a warm, giggly moan as she takes him in, and slowly rides him, softly moaning through her next lines]

Sheep: Oh, my. Your cock feels amazing, and so, so wonderfully wet after being inside our lovely wolf. Don’t worry. I’ll just go up--and down--nice and gentle for you. Feel my soaking, soft pussy massage you in just the way you need.

Wolf: Feeling your cum is incredible.I feel it getting me what I need. Your load is strong, human. I’m so glad you waited this long so I could claim you myself. I just need to give you little nibbles. Bites to mark you as mine. I’m feeling...ravenous.

[The wolf kisses and nibbles at his neck for a bit]

Sheep: I can feel you harden inside me, filling me. I just know that when my pussy gently squeezes you, you get even harder than before. Your cock feels so strong, oh--*straining* for more. (Giggle) I’ll just ride you a little longer, and I’ll give you a bit of what you’ve been waiting for.

Wolf: You taste lovely. I just want to lick you after feeling your cock inside me... Tasting your neck, your lips, your chest... Kiss me, human. Give me those lips.

[The wolf kisses him aggressively, moaning as she does it]

Sheep: (Light moan of satisfaction) Oh, I think you’re ready for me, now, aren’t you? I’ll just get off of this beautiful cock. (Comforting) I know, I know dear. You miss my warm, loving pussy, but I know you’ve been staring at my wonderful tits for so long, kissing and sucking on them--I think you’d like to feel them on your cock, wouldn’t you?

Sheep: (Giggle) That’s a good boy. I know you love them. I need to milk that incredible seed for our little wolf.

Wolf: (Gasp) More?

Sheep: (Giggle) Yes, my dear. I’m going to get you all the cum he has. Consider it a loving gift from a caring mother sheep.

Wolf: (Aggressive moan) That makes me so much more hungry for him...

Sheep: Here you go, my sweet boy. I’ll just take some of my wetness from my pussy--(moans)--and stroke it onto your cock to make you nice and wet for me, and I’ll add a little extra.

[She gently strokes him, and spits a little gently onto him]

Sheep: Now I’ll just scoot up here, lie on you, and press my tits on either side of your lovely cock. Oh, I love how it looks up close. (Giggle) I’ll just slide my tits up and down for you, while she nibbles at your neck like a good wolf, waiting for your cum to breed her...

Wolf: His cum is deep enough, now. Though when a wolf pussy clenches with pleasure, it makes it more likely that we’re bred fully...

Sheep: But dear, you’ve had enough of his cock. His cock is *mine* now.

Wolf: Fine with me. You can have his cock. His face is mine. 

[The wolf mounts his face, and lets out an aggressive moan]

Wolf: Be a good boy a lick my--(yelp of pleasure)--clit! Fuck--It feels so *good* when he moans into my pussy. Yes, good boy. Lick me just like that. Swirl around--it--with your tongue! (Whimper) It’s like you’re pulsing on it...

[The wolf works toward an orgasm]

Sheep: He twitches each time I gently *squeeze* him. (Giggle) It’s almost like I’m controlling his tongue. (Playful) Hmm...maybe if I start stroking him with my tits a little more...

Wolf: (Gasping moan) Ah! Fuck, he’s--licking me faster! You little--sheep--

Sheep: Shh, my lovely wolf. Enjoy it. I’ll just stroke him until he shudders for me. Do you like my tits, my good boy? (Giggle) My soft, caring tits stroking you, oh--I just can’t wait for you to cum.

Wolf: Fuck, he--he might make *me* cum...

Sheep: Good. That’s what I love to hear. I want him to make you cum as well, my lovely wolf.

Sheep: Since you’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a little more. While I press my tits down all the way to the base of your cock--(sucking sound)--I’ll taste you with my mouth.

[The sheep sucks his cock at the same time while titfucking him, moaning as she does it. The wolf gets closer to orgasm, this goes on for as long as you want, until...]

Sheep: Oh my, you’re so close. You’re so precious, twitching in my mouth. Your cock can’t resist the feeling of my tongue and tits massaging you. I’m ready, my good boy. I’m ready for your cum. Let me treat you after being *so* good.

Wolf: Don’t stop! Just stay like that. Keep that--speed--don’t you change it. Don’t you fucking stop, human. Fucking make me cum. Come on, I need it!

[The wolf is at the edge, now]

Sheep: Oh *Yes,* Make her cum. I’ll finish you so you shudder her to an orgasm. (Giggle) I’ll finish you...

Wolf: Fuck, yes--ah! Oh my god, he’s practically vibrating! If you keep--shaking like that, I’m gonna--I’m gonna cum!

[The wolf has a strong, shaking orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As she comes back from the edge, the sheep moans louder and louder as she gets him to an orgasm with little ‘mhm!’ affirmations. She lets out a warm moan of satisfaction as he cums in her mouth. After she gets it all, they say...]

Wolf: (Catching breath) Fuck, that was--so intense. (Chuckle) Good boy. Come here, you. I want to taste that cum too...

Sheep: Mhm... (Giggle)

[The Sheep pours the load into the wolf’s mouth]

Sheep: Don’t swallow, my lovely wolf. We have to breed you.

Wolf: (Confused) Hm?

Sheep: Give me the load. Pour it into my mouth. Good girl...yes, thaaat’s it...

[The wolf pours the load back into the sheep’s mouth]

Wolf: Ah!--what are you--oh *fuck.*

[The sheep gently pushes the wolf to lie down, and she gently spits the load on/into the wolf’s pussy. She licks her a little bit...]

Wolf: Oh--my god--dripping it into my pussy? Fuck, that makes me so hot! Ah! I’m still so sensitive--that feels--so fucking good! No. No--don’t stop. Fuck, I feel like I can cum again! I just--you’re so good at--it!

[The wolf has a sudden and surprising breathless orgasm. As she comes back from the edge, panting, they say...]

Sheep: Good girl, you came so quickly for me. (Giggle) I know I can have that kind of effect on people.

Wolf: I can’t believe I came that much...

Sheep: Don’t worry dear, it’s the least I can do.

Wolf: (Confused) The least you could do? For what? You nearly attacked me, earlier.

Sheep: (Playful concern) Oh, but I came to care so much for you during this little encounter. I know you’ve had difficulty with your home, and that makes me feel so awful. I would love for such a vivacious soul to become part of us...

Wolf: Me? Become one of y--you? I could *eat* one of you.

Sheep: Dear, don’t be that way. You don’t have to be aggressive any longer. You are smart, alert, and so fierce with our good boy here--that I would welcome you to our home. We would always have breeders lining up for someone as lovely as you.

Wolf: (Conflicted) I don’t know...I’ve lived alone for so long...

Sheep: But you were unhappy. This made you happy, did it not? Come, the feeling you just experienced would continue indefinitely...

Wolf: Oh, well--I suppose you’re right. Yes, I would accept this--offer--for now.

Sheep: Lovely. That truly makes me feel happy. (To him) But you, my good boy--would you like to return with us? (Giggle) You were *so* good for us, that I would love you to breed us as much as you see fit...

Wolf: I would love it if he bred us now.

Sheep: Oh, don’t worry, my good girl. He has eyes for you, I see. He’s still hungry for you. (Pause) So, do you wish to return with us--to breed us?

Sheep: (Giggle) Good boy.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)  
(© EighthSpan, 2020)


End file.
